Something needed
by Ulquiorra Babe
Summary: A one shot with Nnoitra and my friend Penny. What started off as a normal night out at a club. Quickly turned into something much different. Very short. It was just to get me out of a slump.


It was pushing nine o'clock when the Penny awoke. She sat up in bed and sighed looking at the alarm clock. Once again she had overslept. Her headaches were getting the better of her. With a soft sigh she threw her legs over the bed. She knew she needed to get up. Sleeping away the day was not good. It was a complete waste. She needed something. Something to cheer her up.

Her mind was made up. She needed a night out. There would be no excuses this time. She deserved it. What with everything going on in her life. And she was still able to hold her head up high. She quickly brushed her teeth and did her hair up nice. Tonight would be all about her. Treating herself the was she knew she deserved.

She applied her eyeshadow and lipstick. Then lined her eyes in black. Slipping out of the bathroom she debated on what to wear. She sifts through her closet and finally decided. Pulling out a tight black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She quickly slipped out of her nightgown and slid on a sexy , silken thong and slid her legs into the jeans. She snaps a bra into place and pulls the shirt over her head. Then pulls on a pair of lace up boots.

She quickly grabs her car keys and walks outside. She gets in and sighs softly. Maybe this is a bad idea. It has been awhile since she has gotten out of the house. Especially to do out clubbing. What if she does something stupid? It would not be the first time. As she flips the thought over in her mind. She decides what the hell. So what if she makes a few mistakes. Life is full of them and she is much to young to stress over life's mistakes.

She hurriedly makes her way to the club. Ready as ever to have a night out and enjoy herself. As she steps out of her car the music pounds in her ears. A sudden light flows through her body. It aches with need as she enters the door. This is her atmosphere. Her night out on the town. She flashes her ID to the bouncer and he lets her in with a smile. Quickly entering the club she flashes a smile to a few familiar faces. It has been far to long.

Her mind races as she pushes through to the middle of the floor. Not caring that she is dancing alone. She lets lets he body move to the beat. The upbeat techno music giving her just the right pace. Her feet and hands move with each movement she makes. Her body having a sudden adrenaline rush from the excitement. This is what she needed indeed. As she becomes lost in her thoughts, she does not realize the man moving in. Closing distance between them quickly.

Hands touch her hips and she is jerked from her thoughs. The mans long, slender fingers grasp her sides and moves his body in tune with hers. All the while, not allowing her to turn and see him. Only one thought racing through his mind. This woman is beautiful. He would not allow her to get away. She would be his by the end of the night. Penny, slightly nervous, but not about to let this man ruin her night with worry, lays her head back on his shoulder. Hoping to catch a slight glimpse of his face.

She gasps softly to herself seeing the beautiful god behind her. A wicked, sly grin graces his lips. "Like what you see?" He asks. His lips at her ear. How could she deny what was true? He was absolutely beautiful. More so than any other man she had met. Black straght locks went down passed his shoulders. A single dazzling purple eye was locked on hers. The other was hidden behind a white cloth. A well toned chest that could be seen even through his shirt, was were her head now lay.

He was a god in her eyes. With a swift nod of her head she answered his question. Her eyes close feeling his hands slide up under her shirt. Holding her sides as his hips move against hers. She knew this was the normal scene. But for some reason this was different. There was a rush of hormones at his simple touch. The skin on skin contact was making her crazy. Her mind was rushing. Going ninety to nothing. And her breasts were aching. This was not normal. This was something amazing, but wrong.

"What is your name?" Her voice was soft as she asked the question. Her mind in a daze. "Nnoitra, Nnoitra Jiruga." His voice was deep. Words spoken in a normal tone. But something about it made her stomach clench. She was becoming far to turned on from such a small thing. Maybe it had been to long? Yes, that had to be it. But, whatever it was. It was making her crazy. She couldn't think strait. Not even when his hands came up to grasp her breasts gently. Not even when his lips attached to her throat.

She gasped softly. This was wrong. Her body was reacting far to much for her liking. To top it off he did not even know her name. As if he had read her mind his husky voice was in her ear once more. "And what may I call you?" Her body trembled. Her mouth went dry. She was badly in need of a drink. "Penny. Mistress Penelope works to." He growled in her ear. A sexy and erotic noise. Her body was heating up. Aching and needing to be touched more by those teasing hands.

"Mistress? Now that is sexy..." He thought out loud. A smirk on those overly tempting lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. His hands lowered from her breasts. One stopped on her bare stomach. And the other, slid passed the button of her jeans. Her mind blanked at that. She gasped softly before stopping the intruding hand. "N,not here." She panted out softly. He shrugged his shoulders and took her hand. His eye darting around.

"The bathroom?" He asks breathless. She cringes slightly. The thought turning her off. But her body was aching for him. She nods before making her way to the bathroom. His hand firmly holding hers. As they enter a stall she roughly shoves him against the wall. Her lips attacking his. Hands searching his body with need. She needed to feel his hands on her. Needed to hear his voice in her ear. He was making her crazy. Making her act differently than she ever had.

His hands tugged at her shirt. Swiftly pulling it over her head. His hands unsnapped her bra quickly. His hot mouth latched on to her left nipple. Sucking at it. His hot, long tongue lapping at it. She moaned loudly. Louder than she had meant. But she could not control herself anymore. She was somewhere else. In a place full of bliss. As her fingers moved up to his hair she tugged roughly. Trying to come back down from her high.

Her attempts were in vain as she felt her jeans being unzipped. And her button undone. Her eyes rolled back. She knew she would be lost when his hand touched her hot cunt. And she was right. A long, slender finger dipped inside of her already moist cunt and she moaned. She was going to go insaine. His mouth roughly attacked her throat. Sucking and nipping at her pulse. Her hands fumbled with the button of his jeans. She could no longer wait. She had waited to long for this. Not with him. But she badly needed to feel that perfect bliss.

That is what got her into this mess. About to be fucked by a man she had never met. But was excited nonetheless. She knew this was wrong. This was going against her own morals. But she needed it. And he was perfect. Beautiful, in ways she could not explain. Another finger entered her and she could not take it anymore. She roughly yanked open his jeans and slid them down his hips. They landed in a pool around his ankles. She licked her lips already able to see the length hiding behind his boxers.

It would be beautiful. She slid them down his legs. Allowing his erection to pop free. Standing proud before her. Erotic thoughts raced through her mind. It was beautiful and pale. The length amazingly long. Never had anything turned her on so much. It whispered sweet promises to her. Causing her to squrim with want as he tore open a comdom. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as his hand put it to the tip and he rolled it back. Covering his length in a red silk.

She almost moaned as her took her his arms and turned her around. She placed her hands on the wall and bent over slightly. Her amazing breasts pushing against the cold wall. The cold wall pressed against her nippled and she hissed softly. The noise along drove Nnoitra crazy. He quickly lined up his amazing length to her the entrance of her soaking wet cunt and pushed forward. Diving deep into her and grunting in surprise. "Fuck you so tight!" He cried out and she lost it.

She quickly rocked her hips back. Impaling herself completely onto his huge cock. Before lifting her hips. Dragging ths moist walls up to the tip, and dropping herself again. In a milsecond his hands were back on her breasts. Teasing her sensitive nipples between his thumb and index finger. His other hand grips her hip. Roughly slamming himself inside of her. Teeth grazing roughly over her throat and shoulder. She moans as he buries himself deep inside of her. Her tight walls squeezing him roughly.

His harsh thrusts shove her tighter and tighter against the wall. She moans loudly as he slams in once more. Harder than he had been doing. He keeps up the pace. Hips slamming against hers in a tantalizing rhythm. Her body aching from the mixture of pain in pleasure with each snap of his hips. Her body glistens with a thin layer of sweat. Her hands shaking from being pushed so tightly against the wall. And from the harsh treatment from the very sexy man behind her.

She grunts loudly and she softly moans. Feeling his cock swelling inside of her. With one last thrust he fills the condom inside of her. Unable to speak or move just yet, she rests her weight against the wall. A panting and writhering mess. He chuckles pulling out of her and takes a seat on the toilet. Quickly desposing of the condom and pulling on his clothes. He helps her back into hers with a smirk. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime. Maybe make it a hobby." He winks at her and smacks her on the ass.

With a smirk she pulls him in by his hair for a much needed kiss. "You got it baby. But if I so much as see you with another girl. I swear you will regret the day you took your first breath." And with that she exits the stall. Leaving Nnoitra with his mouth hanging open and his dick hard once again. With a groan he exits the stall as well. Mumbling about that being the best night of his life. And how he will make her his. Little did he know she had already made him hers.


End file.
